Damn It, Swan!
by captainofswans
Summary: Killian Jones doesn't exactly have a filter. Especially when it comes to his Swan.


_A/N: So, someone had asked me to write Killian accidentally saying 'I love you' to Emma in the midst of a battle, so here we go!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Of course they'd been dragged into yet another fight.<p>

Why not?

Killian was beginning to get used to it.

Fighting a dragon, though (and a vengeful one on top of that)? Not on the top of his bucket list.

And, of course, Emma was way too engulfed in the present and was not making any rational decisions.

"Any ideas, princess?" Killian sighed as they hid behind a large boulder.

"None." She huffed, "We're going to have to just wing it."

"I don't think that's the way we ought to go." Killian replied in a hushed tone as the dragon roared.

Emma peered around the corner, only to get her arm tugged back.

"What are you bloody doing, Swan? Trying to get yourself killed?"

"No, I was just trying to see where the damn thing is!"

"You need to be careful, Emma." Killian said.

"You say that like I don't know it already." Emma snapped, slowly rising to her feet, "I wasn't born yesterday."

"Swan-Swan, what are you doing?!" He asked as she grabbed her sword.

"We have to make a move-otherwise we can say goodbye to Storybrooke!" Emma exclaimed.

"Emma!" Killian shouted as she ran out from behind the rock, "Emma, don't do this!"

"Give me a better reason!"

"I bloody love you, Swan!" Killian shouted, causing her to pause in her place, glaring over to him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You what?" She squeaked out. Killian glanced up to see the dragon moving again, so he ran out in front of her and drew his sword, pointing it at the dragon. She reared back to begin a line of fire, so Killian grabbed Emma by the arms and dragged her behind another ruined column.

Emma looked up to him differently now.

Damn it, he really shouldn't have said that.

* * *

><p>After they defeated the dragon (it took them bloody long enough), Emma avoided Killian all week. She wouldn't text or call him, she'd always make up an excuse to leave-she was definitely avoiding him.<p>

So, once Killian was sure she was at the station, he brought her some pastries, per Henry's suggestion.

Killian walked up to the station, taking a deep breath before opening the door and stepping in. The bell signaled he was there, causing Emma to glance up from her paperwork. Killian could tell that she was about to object, so he started speaking.

"The lad told me to bring you some-I believe he called them 'bear claws'?" Killian spoke with a smile, carefully taking a few steps closer before setting the small box on her desk.

She gave him a tight-lipped smile before opening the box and examining its contents.

"Killian-"

"Can I ask you something, Emma?" Killian asked.

"Yes." Emma spoke softly.

"Emma, love, is there a particular reason you've been avoiding me since we defeated Maleficent?" Killian asked.

"No, I haven't been-"

"You and I both know that if you continue that sentence, it will be a lie."

Emma took a deep breath before rubbing her forehead and glancing up to him again.

"I'm scared, okay? You said... You said it, and I wasn't prepared for it because I think I might love you, too, and I just-"

"You love me?" Killian asked incredulously as Emma gazed up at him.

"I do, Killian... But, I'm scared because this is the part when the guy leaves, and I'm all alone again."

"You know that it will never, ever leave you, right?" Killian asked, leaning over the desk to meet her eyes, "I love you, Emma Swan. If you want me to yell that from the bloody rooftops, I will."

"Killian-"

"Emma, why do you keep running from everything good in your life? Don't you want to stay?" Killian asked in a hurt tone.

"Of course I want to stay, Killian. I want to stay here, with you." Emma replied, rising to her feet, "It's just that every time I've fallen in love, it's been torn from me. And I don't-I can't lose you, Killian."

Killian offered a small smile, walking around the desk to cup Emma's cheek in her hand.

"If I say something to you, will you promise to say it back?" Killian asked, studying her expression.

"Killian-"

"Emma Swan, I love you. I am so hopelessly in love with you." Killian admitted, "I have been since our kiss in Neverland, I just... I couldn't figure you out. I don't want to scare you away, I don't want you to think I'm crazy. But, I love you, and I will for a long, long time, Emma."

She looked up to him with a silent gaze before taking a deep breath.

"I'll just see you tomorrow, then, Swan." Killian sighed, turning on his heel. He started towards the door, only to feel his hook being tugged on. He turned to see Emma holding tight onto his brace, a small smile on her lips.

"Killian, I love you, too." She replied with a soft smile.

Killian couldn't help but take the few steps it was to reach her, swooping her into his arms. He pressed his lips to hers, making her giggle like a teenager.

Killian had never been happier in his life.

He'd finally won her heart, just as he'd promised he would.

And, boy, did it feel amazing.


End file.
